


[LuciVaris] FFXIV Wondrous Tails Bingo 2020

by Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Aurhority Kink, Authority Figures, BDSM, Belly Kink, Body Worship, Breeding, Corsetry, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Did I mention this is porn, Dom/sub, Dominance, Double Penetration, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Gen, Gratuitous Smut, Hair Kink, High Heels, Implied Consent, Impregnation, It's porn, Large Cock, Lots of Cum, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, May/December Relationship, Military Kink, Multi, Orgy, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pregnancy, Prompt Fill, Resonance, Sex Toys, Size Difference, Size Kink, Skimpy Outfits, The Resonant (Final Fantasy XIV), Trans Male Character, Triple Penetration, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Voice Kink, Weight Kink, Wet & Messy, Wondrous Tails of FFXIV, hyper cock, prompt bingo, varis's fat nuts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-08
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:08:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 13,361
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23059018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker/pseuds/Big_Spicy_Garlean_Fucker
Summary: Rev up those towels, because it's about to get sticky.For lack of a better summary - this work contains all the NSFW prompt fills for the 2020 Wondrous Tails FFXIV bingo on Tumblr. Tags are noted for each individual work, and there is a table of contents in Chapter 1!Lucius / Varis only, with a foursome oneshot for keks. Please, for your own sanity, read the tags.
Relationships: Varis zos Galvus & Original Male Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Lucius Batiatus, Varis zos Galvus/Original Male Character(s), Varis zos Galvus/Regula van Hydrus/Gaius van Baelsar/Original Male Character(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32
Collections: Wondrous Tails of FFXIV 2020





	1. Contents

**Author's Note:**

> All the fills will be collected here, including those posted as standalone works. Those will be linked with a short description in their own individual chapters. 
> 
> Total Wordcount: 22938 words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A table of contents for all the prompt fills, SFW and NSFW.
> 
> Beyond this point, you will be subject to adult content. Discretion is advised.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Every single work in this collection is fictional, and contains the following:  
> Trans male character (neutral terms used to describe genitals in NSFW works)  
> Age Difference of ~25 years  
> Some degree of fat kink as Lucius is a thicc boi and it is wonderful.
> 
> If any of these bother you, please don't read any further. Thank you.

**CONTENTS**

* * *

**NSFW**

* Body Worship - Varis has two things to do today. Attend a meeting of considerable import, and be doted upon by his dutiful husband.

* "I read about this on the internet..." - A little bit of office banter pertaining to something Lucius read about once.

* Possessive/Devotion - Varis, High Legatus and stationed in Werlyt by his grandfather's command, cannot stand the thought of others laying hands upon his Tribunus.

** Voice Kink/Praise - Varis trains Lucius’s sexual endurance, as the poor lad seems to nut within minutes of being touched. 

*** Skimpy Glamours - Lucius and Varis are hosting lunch in the Palace gardens, and have a few minutes to themselves before everyone else arrives.

*** Chastity Devices/Sensory Play - Forcibly chaste in the throes of his Summer heat, Lucius has been commanded to sit still. He sure as hell doesn't want to.

*** Semi-public/"Please Use Me." - Varis does not enjoy long, droning meetings in which he has to actually listen to the opinions of people beneath him. Luckily, Lucius is there to distract him. And vice versa, too…

*** Gentle Sex/First Time - Lucius remembers his first time with Varis. In particular, that _tongue._

**** Sex Toys/Pregnancy - Lucius, heavily pregnant and unable to tend to himself, badgers Varis for attention.

**** Threesome/Double Penetration **-** Dick and Balls in the Imperial Palace. Three sets, all pounding Lucius. 

***** Knotting/Impregnation - The aftermath of a good, glutinous breeding sesh.

***** Size Kink/Secret Sex - LuciVaris Victorian AU, in which after a bit of fan-fluttering and ankle-flashing, Lucius gets rawed within an inch of his life. Delicately at first.

***** Military/Authoritarian + Clothed Sex - Varis fucks his consort into a couch so he doesn't have to think about his wartime responsibilities.

***** Omegaverse/Heatfic - When all Varis's brain cells take up residence in his dick, basically. Rushed piece for the deadline.

* * *

**Horny Ratings** _(by the number of * )_

 **1 – Tame –** This work has been thoroughly sanitized for the sake of public decorum, and glosses over things that could be considered strange. Like Varis’s eighteen-inch cock with enough foreskin to make a suitcase out of.

 **2 – Decent –** This work may not be wholly gluten-free, but it is at least a fairly toned-down sexual encounter that won’t make you cringe into the fifth dimension. Usually more focussed on exposition and emotion than thick, fat nuts slapping against the hooha.

 **3 – Considerable –** The middle ground between a glass of tap water and a bottle of absinthe. Reasonably filthy, but still casual enough to take a peek at and go ‘Hm, not bad’ instead of ‘My insides are shriveling into their base atoms’.

 **4 – Quite Considerable –** This work is just one creampie away from being an amateur porno your cable service doesn’t want you to watch. Forsakes prose and literacy for the sake of Horny, but is generally still readable. Borders on extreme fetish content.

 **5 – Extreme** – This work is the pinnacle of raw, unfiltered degeneracy and you will need severe discretion, self control and knowledge of your own limits to stomach it. May contain extravagant, sloppy, visceral descriptions of tactile sensations and typed-out sound effects (i.e “Heeeuuugh”). Most definitely contains high-octane fetish material that the mere tags alone cannot explain.

* * *

**Resources and Information**

If you'd like to read more about Lucius and Varis, or see some of the art / screenshots I've made for them, please see the links below.

[ _About Lucius_ ](https://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/about)

[ _Writing_ ](https://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/writing)

[ _Tumblr Screenshot tag_ ](https://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/tagged/screenshot)

[ _Tumblr LuciVaris tag_ ](https://lucius-ffxiv.tumblr.com/tagged/lucivaris)

~~_NSFW Album of hand-drawn delicacies_~~ _(coming soon!)_

I also do writing commissions at 5c/word. Feel free to comment if you'd like one!

Looking for a Varis to RP with, also ^^


	2. [NSFW] Body Worship

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1947 words / Oneshot]
> 
> Varis has two things to do today. Attend a meeting of considerable import, and be doted upon by his dutiful husband.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Body Worship, Hair kink, Acts of Service, Married Life
> 
> Horny Rating: Tame

~  
  
This fic was posted as a separate piece, so you can read it here! <https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763322>

~


	3. [NSFW] "I read about this on the internet..."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 596 words / Drabble
> 
> A little bit of office banter pertaining to something Lucius read about once...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Swear words, banter, mating press, implied trying for pregnancy
> 
> Horny Rating: Tame

“Oh, here’s something.” They’re sitting together, Lucius in his swivel chair beside Varis’s high-backed leather one, poring over the documents scattered on the Emperor’s desk. Lucius plucks a bit of paper up and waves it around. “I read about this once. It’s the one position designed specifically for knocking someone up.”

Varis makes a face. “Do not speak of it so crudely. This is a _delicate process_ , and…” He trails off, golden gaze fixed upon the now still sheet. “…The mating press? It does not sound familiar...”  
“Well, of course it doesn’t!” Lucius hands him the paper and starts busily drawing up diagrams. “You don’t exactly make a habit out of researching sex positions on the daily. Much more important things to do for my Radiance!” He slaps the diagram down before Varis with an airy _thwap_. “Like fucking my asshole inside out.”

“Lucius!!” Varis cringes to keep from laughing at the completely serious look on his husband’s face. The deadpan tone of his voice doesn’t help either. “My goodness, you _are_ in a mood today. Go and wash your mouth out with soap. Utterly filthy.”

“Soap? Oh, come to think of it, you should give whoever put that purple liquid stuff in the bathroom a raise. It tastes _fantastic_.” Lucius beams, showing off his perfect white teeth far too clean to be brushed with anything other than hand sanitizer. “Bit rough on the lips, though.”

Varis plasters a hand to his brow, massaging the wrinkles away from his third eye. “Alright, alright. Let me have a proper look at this. What’s this you’ve drawn…?” Down on the desk just before him lies a lined sheet of paper titled ‘ **MATING POSITION’**. A huge, rectangular figure towers over a smaller one laying on its back, and there’s a crown and oversized pauldrons drawn on the bigger one. “…Is this supposed to be me?”

“Yep! And there’s me!” Lucius taps the drawing of himself with a pen. “Oh, I probably should have annotated it. Wait a minute.” He puts an arrow labeled ‘me’ pointing to himself, and one with ‘you’ for Varis. Two hearts are scribbled beside it before Lucius sets the pen down. “That’s how it’s done! You stand like that, and I put my legs up like that…” When Varis doesn’t reply, Lucius turns to look up at him, made-up lashes blinking curiously. The look on Varis’s face is something like a vaccuum-sealed bag around a shriveled up walnut, what with how hard he’s sucking his lips in to keep from reacting. He’s never seen anything so endearing in all his life, Lucius’s innocence and enthusiasm combined with his ridiculous sense of humor. “Vaaaaa~riiiiis~?”

“Ahghm. Mrgh. Yes.” Varis coughs off to one side. “Thank you for your… scientific contribution. You will receive compensation shortly.” He puts the article down beside the drawing and gives Lucius one firm kiss between the eyes, just below his third. Lucius squeals with delight, stretching as far up as he can for some more. But he's never been tall enough to smooch Varis while sitting down, and isn’t about to kneel up after what happened the last time he tried that in this chair.   
“Ehee~ So let’s go and try it! C’mon, for science!” He hops up and narrowly misses tripping over his own heels, having forgotten he’d taken them off an hour ago. “Oh, wait a sec.” As he’s strapping them back on, Varis gathers all the documents into one neat pile with the two most relevant at the top.

_‘Mating press. Stars above, my back’s going to kill me…’_


	4. [NSFW] Possessive/Devotion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Varis, High Legatus and stationed in Werlyt by his grandfather's command, cannot stand the thought of others laying hands upon his Tribunus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 2,263 words / Oneshot (Literary)
> 
> Timeline: AU, takes place when Varis is 40, so 6 years pre-HW and thus one year pre-Calamity. Lucius is 25.
> 
> Tags: Sexual Harassment, Jealousy, Devotion, Possessive, Military Uniforms, No Sex, Resonance, Guns
> 
> Horny Rating: Tame

Varis yae Galvus is in a right foul mood. Judging by the way his face works, you can’t usually tell when he’s _not_ , but he has an entire Castrum scrambling to get out of his way tonight. He’s been stationed at Castrum Weenus for a month now, the steel fortress guarding Werlyt’s new Magitek facility under construction, and is just about ready to knock the whole place down. He shouldn’t be here. High Legatus for three years and his Grandfather’s sent him to play Project Manager to the Second Legion, whose actual Legatus perished not five weeks ago from sitting on his gunblade. “Collateral damage” was how they’d explained it to Varis, and Varis had quite promptly cussed the two Tribunii out of his office. He’s here not only as the Crown’s overseer, but to choose a new Legatus out of the IInd’s woefully incompetent command staff. He counts his lucky stars every night that his _own_ Tribunus at least seems to have his head on straight. Most of the time.

Varis leans against a wall in the Castrum’s busiest hallway, glowering down at the scurrying soldiers on their way to and from their evening mess. He hasn’t had dinner yet – he’s waiting for his Tribunus so they might dine together in their shared quarters, as they do every night away from the unconscionable clamor of lesser men. Lucius has always hated crowds, loud noises and eating in front of strangers, something Varis understands all too well. Whatever’s keeping him had best be mighty important – Varis is not a patient man. In the meanwhile, Varis occupies himself with reinforcing order where the men might otherwise have none, barking out orders to whichever poor sap ambles by with their spine an ilm out of alignment. People adjust their uniforms the minute they see him, nudging their comrades to do the same and sometimes even changing directions on a heel. It _kills_ Varis to see his people with such a half-assed sense of duty – _‘Is this what they teach these days in the Academy? Failing to uphold standards when there’s no-one around to enforce them?’_ It breaks his heart. _‘Perhaps I’ve gotten too used to the perfect order of the Palace…’_

He checks his wrist-mounted comm device for the time – 6:34 PM. Where _could_ his pretty little Tribunus be? Lucius is usually in quite the hurry to stuff his face after a long day of chasing loose ends and lazy officers who haven’t done their jobs right. Varis’s golden eyes narrow to thin slits as the seconds tick by. There are so many people skittering about, but he can pick his man from the crowd in an instant thanks to being the tallest, most attentive one in the whole Castrum. He abruptly spots a highly-ranked fellow wearing his peaked cap on _indoors_ , and draws breath to roast him within an inch of his life. It’s Marcus tol Naevius, Tribunus Laticlavius of the Legatus-lacking Second Legion. His long, ratlike face is twisted in a predatory grin, eyes twinkling with mischief as he walks alongside two men Varis can’t quite make out. One of them’s a bit shorter with black, greasy hair, and the other seems to be shoving about to try and walk in front of them. Varis frowns, and takes a closer look. Somehow, they haven’t spotted him yet, and Marcus reaches over to scruff yet _another_ man’s hair. And in that moment, Varis’s blood runs cold.

“I- I, well, you see, I do have a fair amout of work to do, and—ah, excuse me…” He would know that voice anywhere, picking it easily amongst the din of the hallway. “Nh!” Lucius stumbles to one side and Marcus’s comrades laugh raucously, the dark-haired one pulling him back up.

“Easy, sugar tits, we wouldn’t want you to twist those pretty little ankles of yours.” Romulus, one of the two Tribunii beneath Marcus, slips a hand out of Varis’s sight. The look on Lucius’s barely-visible face tells him _right_ where it is. “C’mon. Nobody’s going to bother us. The savages haven’t even scouted this place in years.”

“BE that as it may…” Lucius squirms, side-stepping into a soldier who gives him one flat glare and pushes him, walking off at a brisk march. “Ah, sorry-”

“Steady, kid. You’re damn lucky you have us to escort you around. It’s survival of the fittest up in here, been that way for decades.” Marcus is just a bit older than Varis and nowhere near as commanding, running his mouth as if Lucius cannot form a single independent thought without him. “If you’re going to choose a Legatus among us, you’d best pick someone who knows how things work. Someone with _experience_.”

“I’ll keep that in mind, but I really have to go…”

“Neeeh, what’s the matter? We got plenty of time. ‘Specially for such a fine piece of ass like you.” The handsiest of the bunch, Augustus, tugs at Lucius’s crisp white shirt and untucks it from his pants. Lucius is just reaching back to stop him when Marcus grabs him by the arm none too gently and squeezes.

“You ain’t going nowhere.” Romulus purrs into his ear, hooking long, spiderlike fingers into his belt. Lucius protests weakly, his Resonance so exhausted from a full day of reading, chasing and avoiding people that his reflexes drag and sputter. So it is that he nearly gets hit in the face by Varis’s thick, meaty palm plastering itself to Marcus’s forehead, blinding him right in the third eye and sending him to the floor. The sea of soldiers part for the _furious_ High Legatus, whose golden gaze is practically leaking out of his eyeballs with rage.

“Get the **fuck** away from him.” He snarls, pistol to Romulus’s sweat-slick brow before the man has a single clue as to what’s going on. All he feels is a sharp, cold press against his temple and pisses himself helplessly. Augustus is already sprinting off down the hall but Varis has seen him, and knows fully well what he’s going to do to the bastard once he catches him. Nobody is beyond the reach of House Galvus. _Nobody_.

Lucius’s aethers soar with relief as the magnificent inferno of Varis’s presence swallows him up. Searing and stalwart at once, it is the only lifeline he needs to grab on to and be hauled to safety. He stuffs himself into Varis’s long coat, the thick panels more than capable of shielding him from prying eyes and groping hands. So close, they link unconsciously through the soul-deep bond no man nor magic can touch. Varis bears him away with all due haste, walking in tandem with his shivering Tribunus along cold steel hallways all the way to their private quarters. The guards outside are of the First Legion, of which Varis has command, and know better than to ask questions of their Prince. The magitek door slides up and Varis takes Lucius in, waiting for the door to lock before he even thinks of peeling the man out of his coat. Lucius is so comfortably nestled up against the High Legatus’s massive, heated body that he doesn’t _want_ to move, to see or know the world beyond his Varis. His focus has narrowed completely to Varis’s warmth, the heavy, rich gold of his aethers twined with fiercely protective silver and strong, stately marble. Varis stands with him no matter how his back hurts, mind churning with righteous indignation. How _dare_ those second-rate subordinate scumbags lay hand upon _his_ Lucius? His beautiful guiding light, the only thing bright and consistent in his disgustingly turbulent life? Varis pulls Lucius closer with one massive arm around him, feeling long, delicate fingers tighten in the fabric of his suit. His heart aches for his poor love, accosted by his own damned kin. The gun in his right hand quivers, before he flicks the safety back on and lets it rest in his coat pocket. His hand comes around to gently stroke Lucius’s hair, cradling the weightless blonde fluff in his huge, thick fingers.

“I’ve got you.” Varis rumbles, voice deep and gravelly within his broad chest. “You are safe.”  
Lucius emits a very, very soft whine in reply, burying his face further into Varis’s side. Various medals clink against his forehead but he doesn’t care as long as they’re _close_. Varis gently brushes them away, tracing Lucius’s pale skin with the pads of his fingers. His racing heart has only just begun to calm, as has Lucius’s white-knuckled grip upon him. The lad can’t wrap his arms all the way around Varis’s waist, so clinging to his uniform will have to do. It’s a gorgeous outfit, with six golden buttons done up all the way to Varis’s throat. Fine embroidery curls around his collar, while tasseled epaulettes mark his vast shoulders as belonging to one of _exceedingly_ high rank. The royal order at his breast denotes him as the son of a Galvus, along with the white-blonde locks draping well past his chest. Lucius does so love the way Varis’s hair curtains him from the world, so silky and soft just like his own. He listens to Varis’s heartbeat slow over time, minutes passing the longer they remain locked in embrace. Varis won’t let him go, stroking his cheek and jaw with only the slightest movement of his thumb. His hands are _huge_ , and Lucius feels safety like no other when placed within them. He trusts Varis with his life, his mind, body and soul. And Varis will protect it to his dying breath.

Thankfully, they’re both still very much conscious and well, despite Lucius looking about ready to fall asleep in Varis’s armpit. Varis jostles him a bit, and his Tribunus meeps in protest. Varis’s pulse quickens, and the fire in his eyes has by now softened to the gentlest of glowing embers.

“Lucius… I won’t let anyone touch you ever again.” He begins peeling his coat off, mindful of the pistol sticking out of the right pocket. “Here…” He drapes it over Lucius’s broad shoulders – fine, yet nowhere near as muscular as his own. His coat’s longer than the man is tall, and the gilded hem brushes the red-carpeted floor. Varis doesn’t care. Lucius is warm, and safe, and that is all that matters.  
“Nnn…” Peering up at Varis, Lucius tries to squeeze closer to him. Varis beckons him over to the bed, a vast, canopied masterpiece practically dripping with crimson silks, and sits down. Lucius immediately goes to straddle him and averts his gaze, hands pressed against Varis’s meaty chest. “Were you… really going to shoot him?”

“I would slaughter them all if you but asked.” Varis’s voice is quiet now, a low, threatening, _delectable_ rumble deep down in his chest. “They have no right to touch you. You are _mine_.”

Lucius’s cheeks flush light pink, along with the very tips of his ears. Varis knows just how to make him feel wanted without exerting too much control. Lucius has, after all, willingly given himself to his Prince, even going so far as to tattoo the man’s name atop his backside. He does have to concentrate his regenerative abilities away from healing over the piece, but it never fails to remind him that he has a home here with Varis and always will. Varis, for his part, relishes Lucius’s presence in his ridiculous farce of a life. He has so little control over what he does, where he goes and what he says to whom thanks to Solus screwing him around since the day he was born – and he has lost so much, time and time again. Lucius is the only real, genuine aspect of his sordid existence and Varis clings to him as a drowning man does to a sodden bit of driftwood floating in the sea. They’re buoyant, the two of them, able to face the vast cruelty of the world together no matter what it throws at them.

Lucius presses his face into Varis’s neck, breathing deep. “Can we… um…” He’s not used to asking for things. Usually, he takes what he gets. Varis turns his face just enough to brush his lips against Lucius’s ear, and whispers to him.

“What is it, my light?”

“Will you, ah, run the bath for us? Before dinner.”  
Varis blinks. Was that all Lucius truly wished to ask of him? No murder, no vengeance, no eternal torment for those who had wronged him? As his mind soars with visions of death and destruction, his cuddly little Resonant reads it like an open book and pulls away, grimacing.

“Please…”

“Of course.” Varis nods at once, patting Lucius softly on the back. “Let me…” But Lucius doesn’t want to move, and Varis can hardly dump him out of his lap. “Lucius. You need to move…” Gentle as can be, he leans forwards and wraps his arms around his beloved. Carefully, he secures his grip, stands and turns, and sets Lucius down upon the bed. Lucius doesn’t let him go until a few seconds have passed and Varis smiles reassuringly, a look that would normally frighten the conscience out of most men. “I’ll be right back.”

So he goes, to fill the white marble pool in their ensuite bathroom full of hot, steaming water that will hopefully cleanse them both of the day’s offence. _‘My dear, sweet Lucius… I will show you the care you deserve. Nobody… **nobody** will ever lay their filthy hands upon you again.’_

He will make sure of it, even if it’s the last thing he ever does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The other characters named in this fic are my OCs, though they’re canonically* Tribunii of the XIIth (Zenos’s Legion) with different personalities and relations. This piece is considered a oneshot AU (Weenus Verse) and I just reused the characters for convenience. I have, like, twenty of these LMAO  
> You might see them in other works in this collection. OC, do not steal/use, etc etc. 
> 
> And yes, I really couldn't think of a better name for the Castrum. I also have one in the South-East called Bruhmius. :D
> 
> *Canonically as per Fanfic Canon, Lucius's main verse (canon-divergent from FFXIV MSQ post-Stormblood). My OCs aren't written in the actual game's story.


	5. [NSFW] Voice Kink/Praise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,113 words / Ficlet
> 
> Varis trains Lucius’s sexual endurance, as the poor lad seems to nut within minutes of being touched. Varis, who can go at it for a good few hours, can’t quite compute.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Vaginal Fingering, Squirting, Voice Kink, Praise Kink, Size Difference, Premature Ejaculation, Stamina Training  
> Horny Rating: Decent

“You’re doing so well.” Varis purrs, voice rich and gravelly beside Lucius’s ear. They’ve been at it for a little over ten minutes, Varis’s massive body enveloping Lucius’s much smaller, yet deliciously plush form. His thick arms cushion Lucius at both sides, while his muscular thighs keep the lad’s long legs locked in place. It’s one of their favourite positions – Varis with the comforting warmth of his lover atop him, and Lucius with the solid, grounding presence of his Radiance holding him tight. Given their size difference, Varis can’t play hide the sausage with Lucius’s thighs, but it allows him to nuzzle the lad’s soft blonde curls and press gentle kisses to his pretty pale face. Tonight, they’re doing a little bit of work before bed, Varis’s fingers slowly stretching Lucius open one knuckle at a time. Thanks to the Resonance, Lucius’s body regenerates itself to perfect tightness overnight, and without the appropriate training sex just _hurts_. Varis has long since held multiple qualms about fucking the lad in the first place, or _anyone_ considering the eighteen-by-four ilms of his thick royal girth. It had taken years for Lucius to show him that he was not the grotesque, misshapen monster he thought himself to be, but a big, meaty, _loveable_ man deserving of the world’s finest pleasures. Lucius had stroked his sallow cheeks, ran fingers through his stringy blonde hair, massaged the aches out of his knotted muscles and kissed every scar he bore. Every single day he showed Varis how much he loved him, only telling him in those precious moments when they were nuzzled up close and it fit. Varis learned to reciprocate in time, and it became a bit of a routine – the back and forth of affection between two very emotionally raw men.

Tonight, it’s a different kind of rawness they’re going for. Varis is training Lucius not only to take his cock all the way up to his ribs, but for a little bit of much-needed stamina. Lucius has the sexual endurance of a freeze-dried peanut – that is, not very much at all – and Varis has never known a man with such a hair-trigger climax response in all his life. Why, the first time he drew Lucius over the edge was by sheer accident – he was speaking to the boy in his office with somewhat of a rough tone, and Lucius had suddenly squeezed his legs together while shuddering violently. Varis had thought him seizing in fear, up until he saw the wet spot on Lucius’s trousers. Suffice to say, it had been _exceedingly_ embarrassing for them both.

Now, Lucius can at least hold onto himself for a few minutes to a half-hour when they’re together like this. Typically, he comes undone the quickest when Varis is touching him, especially below the waist. He’s already on edge just from his Radiance fingering him, those massive digits digging into his fat thighs and stroking his slick inner walls.

“Va- Va, aah, nnhgnng..” He squirms, desperately clenching Varis’s fingers deeper inside him. Varis shushes him softly, cooing gentle encouragement into his ear in a voice of molten gold and pliant steel. It lacks the harsh edge of the Emperor’s usual cadence, the voice he uses when speaking to people that are not _him_. For Lucius, Varis takes care to soften the cutting eloquence to something much kinder, lips shaping words he never even knew he could speak. Words like _good_ , and _beautiful_ , and _precious_. Lucius would know them within Varis’s mind if only he had his collar off – the slender magitek device around his neck suppressing his telepathic abilities in favour of promoting self control. Something he knows very little of after a life of noble pleasures and passionate pursuits, and so Varis is here teaching him to be patient, hold on just a little longer, and what a fine job he’s doing so far.

“There’s my good boy. Here…” Varis withdraws the hand currently groping at Lucius’s thigh to pluck a chocolate from the bowl beside him, nestled amongst several pillows so it doesn’t tip over. He brings it to Lucius’s lips and withdraws before the lad can bite his finger – Lucius does have a tendency to get toothy when aroused. Lucius groans softly around the sweet little morsel, letting it melt on his tongue as Varis adds another finger, the heel of his palm grinding against his plump sex. It throbs eagerly into his hand and Varis has to lift away for a moment lest his lover flood the sheets in a matter of seconds. Lucius arches up for more but Varis nudges his fingers in deeper, manhandling him right by the pelvic bone. Lucius settles a moment later despite wanting more – more chocolate, more depth, more _everything_.

“Settle down, love. Just a little longer.”

“Nnnnnnhhhhghh…” Lucius is a good listener, he really is. Truly, he wants to obey. But there’s just one problem.

Varis’s _voice_.

It drips into his ears and trickles down his spine, creeping through every cell in his body to flood him with pure bliss. He is lost to the indulgent depths of it, how it rumbles in Varis’s chest with the threat of dormant power. He has heard Varis yell only once, and the sheer might of his voice could command both men and Gods if such things existed after he was through with them. Now, Varis coos to him ever so sweetly and the fact that he’s instructing Lucius not to come is almost laughably ironic. How has Lucius not spontaneously combust already from the tension mounting in his core?

“Please, Var, I need- I need to…” The fingers within him slow, withdrawing an ilm. “Please let me come...!”

“Fifteen minutes, my darling, you simply _must_ try a little more. Will you last thirty for me? I shall reward you quite handsomely if you do.” Varis’s thin lips brush the shell of Lucius’s ear, pressing a kiss into his soft, warm hair. Lucius’s scalp feels like it’s on fire, his searing aethers ablaze with need. “Lucius…”

“AH-!” Lucius’s body jerks violently as he squirts into Varis’s hand, eyes rolling back into his head and fingers clawing into his Radiance’s thick forearms. He can barely get Varis’s name out and just keeps shaking helplessly under the force of near blinding euphoria. Varis guides him through it with fingers and tongue, grinding his palm into Lucius’s swollen little nub to the sweet music of a loud Ilsabardian curse.

“It’s okay, it’s okay. You’re such a good boy. I love you, Lucius, we’ll always be able to try again.” A fresh spurt darts between his fingers and he smiles. “Perhaps after a bit of hydration.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> LORE: The reason Varis is training Lucius for more sexual stamina? Varis doesn’t like seeing him look so dead and exhausted after being fucked through overstimulation and so he wants to train him for more endurance. He wants Lucius to be as comfortable as possible all the time, and exhaustion isn’t it. He can’t bear to see the man he loves the most tired and aching, unable to even lift his head or speak. Yes, Varis’s dick really is that much of a critical hit.


	6. [NSFW] Skimpy Glamours

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,310 words / Drabble
> 
> Lucius and Varis are hosting lunch in the Palace gardens, and they've a few minutes together before everyone else arrives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Skimpy clothes, Crossdressing, Hair Kink, Established Relationship, Lucius's Fat Ass  
> Horny Rating: Considerable

It’s been a while since they’ve done this. Varis and Lucius have never been all that fond of keeping up appearances, attending large events and spending much time outside the Palace. They shouldn’t _have_ to – surely doing their respective jobs and keeping the Empire running is good enough. So Lucius thought in the beginning, learning much, much later that life in House Galvus was rarely so simple as that. From thwarting assassination attempts to deciding what to eat for breakfast, every day brought its own unique challenges to the naieve little Resonant and his beloved Emperor. Now, he’s grown into the perfect partner to stand at Varis’s side, strong and stable and dignified just like Varis modelled for him. They mirror eachother with ease, Lucius’s soft laughter bringing a smile to his husband’s stern face. Today they’re having lunch outside with a small selection of lords and ladies, people Varis can generally stand the company of and whom Lucius vaguely knows. It’s a fine Summer’s day, warm winds bear gentle floral scents through the lush Palace gardens, and Varis’s waist-length hair is going _all over the place_.

“Ah, let me fix your hair!” Lucius chirps, flitting about with hands carding through Varis’s long, silken tresses. Brass ornaments hold braided sections of it tightly, securing them in a rippling cascade down the back of his neck. “Don’t worry, I won’t mess it up.” Gentle fingers trail from platinum locks to rough skin, Lucius’s knuckles stroking along Varis’s cheek and jaw. “Nnnng… Why are you so taaaaall…”

“It so happens that way, on occasion.” Varis dips his head, then bends a little to give Lucius a delicate kiss on the forehead. “We shouldn’t tarry. Lateness ill-becomes one of our station.” Lucius knows just what he means – they are an item, together, rarely seen apart at home and almost never in public. People know of the Emperor and his Exemplarius, and often question Varis when Lucius is not at his side. Straightening back up, he runs his thick fingers along Lucius’s bare shoulder drawing a delightful little shiver from his beloved. Varis needs not say a word for Lucius to know how he loves him – he reads it in the aethers, feels it in every touch, breath and glance. Slowly, Varis’s thin lips part into a shy little grin. He draws his hand away.

“I’ll be with you shortly. Go on.” Varis waves Lucius on towards the table and hangs back, watching the sway of his monumental ass as the lad flounces off. It’s barely hidden beneath Lucius’s cute little skirt, the thin white fabric pulled taut over his round, plump cheeks. Pale, bare buttocks bounce almost entirely exposed, while his thick creamy thighs rub together working up more than just a sweat. He can _feel_ Varis’s eyes on him sparking heated flutters all throughout his form – for Varis _wants_ him, and him alone. He flushes all the way down his body until he’s visibly tinged pink with delight, rosy and luscious as can be. He nears the table and leans against it, deft fingers tracing idle patterns in the lacy white cloth. The rest of their guests haven’t arrived yet and won’t for another ten minutes or so, giving Lucius time to stop being horny and inspect the catering. Everything seems set to perfection, with crystal glasses and fine decanters full of exotic tipples catching Lucius’s eye. Those, and the pastries. Emperor’s name _, the pastries_.

 _‘Oh, he’ll love these.’_ he thinks to himself, admiring the gilded cake trays with magnificent diamond patterns worked into the frosted glass base. _‘So many cute little sweets…!’_ Arranged from top to bottom lie a selection of scrumptious tarts, some puffed up and filled with fruits, dusted with sugar and drizzled in chocolate. Others are practically dripping with caramel sauces and vanilla creams, and there are even those flaky little honey things Lucius can eat by the dozen. Then again, he can eat just about _anything_ when in the right mood. And what a mood he’s in. He straightens up, not bothering to tug his skirt back down or adjust where his chest is just about ready to jump out of the lacy crop top he’s wearing. Lucius turns just a little, resting his cheek in the meat of his shoulder and glancing through the feathered curtain of his soft blonde curls back at Varis. Varis is staring at him, leaning against his cane with one leg crossed over the other, dapper as can be. He winks.

 _‘C’mon.’_ Lucius gives a light tug to their mental bond, enticing Varis over to where he’s poised himself ever-so-sweetly. Varis comes as bidden, wandering over with his eyes flicking between pouting pink lips and what he can _just_ see peeking out the bottom of his husband’s skirt. It sure is one hell of an outfit – the palace wardrober seems intent on teasing Varis within an inch of his life every time he dolls Lucius up. The top’s a bit loose, however, with the straps having fallen down Lucius’s soft arms. When Varis is close enough, he pulls them back up with the brush of a hand and gives Lucius a good, firm pat on the back. Any garment would be lucky to grace the slopes of those fine, broad shoulders, the left emblazoned with the Garlean emblem in red and black. Lucius loves showing it off to any and everyone, patriotic as can be. Varis, meanwhile, lets his scarworn skin speak for him. Not everyone has the Resonant Regeneration built to heal the wounds of battles past.

“Everything to your liking, love?” Varis murmurs, bending just so he can purr against the shell of Lucius’s ear. “I asked specifically for those little cheese bites you so adore.” He steals one from across the table and brings it to Lucius’s lips, pressing it between them as they open eagerly. Lucius hums softly, suckling at Varis’s finger and tickling the Emperor’s face with his hair. It’s a huge, fluffy mass that Varis has grown to worship, long to Lucius’s buttocks, featherlight and voluminous at once. “My angel…”

“It’s _wonderful_.” Lucius nuzzles Varis, straightening up no matter how dearly he wants to stay crouched there, ass up and hands against the table with Varis murmuring sweet nothings beside him. “Here, sit…” He doesn’t want Varis to hurt his back – their height difference has taken quite a toll on his ability to bend – and ushers Varis into a seat strong enough to hold his gargantuan form. All eight-five fulms of prime Galvus meat slumps for a moment, then Varis leans back and sighs. He sets his cane aside – an ornate masterpiece with a dragon’s head on top – and beckons Lucius into his lap. Lucius’s eyes glow bright red for a moment as he reads his husband’s desire – mingled with the knowledge that it’ll only be a few minutes before their guests start to arrive. He sits, and the groan of relief that seeps through Varis’s lips warms him to his core.

“There’s my good boy.” Varis whispers, closing his eyes and stroking Lucius’s back. “I was starting to get cold.” He doesn’t mean it, of course – all pureblooded Garleans are more than accustomed to the sub-zero temperatures of the Ilsabardian winter. Lucius has long since served as Varis’s personal heater, however, that the Emperor has grown used to it and feels a tad chilly without. Lucius’s plush buttocks and creamy thighs are so hot Varis can feel them through his trousers, and he slips a hand down to play with the thick, pliant underside. It’s quite therapeutic, jiggling it about as he often does when Lucius is in his lap and they’re in a meeting and it’s so _unconscionably_ boring. Lucius, meanwhile, cuddles right up to his husband and lets him grope as he pleases. It’s what he’s built for, after all.

Pure joy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> yall have no idea how hard it is to come up with leisure events for these two who have everything they've ever wanted in eachother


	7. [NSFW] Chastity Device/Sensory Play

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,368 words / Ficlet
> 
> Forcibly chaste in the throes of his Summer heat, Lucius has been commanded to sit still. He sure as hell doesn't want to.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Yet More Heat Fic, Mating Cycles/In Heat, BDSM, Discipline/Training, Chastity Devices, Whips/Crops, Sensory Deprivation, Dom/Sub, Belly/Fat kink (at the end, minor groping), Excessive wetness
> 
> Horny Rating: Considerable
> 
> NOTE: This doesn’t ascribe to the rules of safe BDSM or anything so just watch out for that. It is consensual though.

He can hardly walk. It doesn’t usually bother him when his legs turn to jelly and his ass resembles a crater from Varis pounding him raw, but he’s not been so lucky this week. No, Lucius has been in _heat_ , and completely incapable of doing a single thing about it.

_“You,” Varis had said, turning his corrective crop over and over between black-gloved fingers “Need to learn some patience. Manners, too – heat or not, you will show **respect**.”_

_“I am,” Lucius whined, rutting against the sodden pillow captured between his thighs. “I-I…”_

_“You are doing it again. Disobedience, when I expressly forbade such indecency.” The crisp cadence of Varis’s highborn accent damn near creams Lucius into a puddle all over again. “It is clear you require additional training to cope with these addling hormones of yours. I will teach you, boy. Properly.”_

And so Lucius has spent the past five days strapped into several variations of the same outfit – a bodysuit corset that locks his nethers away from any and all purposes. He doesn’t need to use the bathroom – his Resonance easily breaks down everything he eats into raw aetherial energy – what he _needs_ is to be fucked inside out and hung up to dry. He kneels waiting in the middle of the Emperor’s bed, forbidden from sprawling across the rich crimson sheets like the decadent harlot that he is. Rose-gold chains drape from the magitek collar about his throat – corrective, too, in that it dampens his senses whenever he feels arousal. Thanks to his biological precedent for Supreme Horniness In Summer, he’s barely conscious of anything at all. There he sits, legs tucked up under his thick, melting buttocks with a thoroughly glazed look in his eyes. That look doesn’t shift when Varis strides through the door, a flurry of cloth and cold metal he’s all too eager to discard. Ignoring Lucius on purpose, he sheds the heavy chunks of his ceremonial armour and the six ponze cloak that goes along with it. It all hits the floor with a series of clanks and whumps, while his firm bootsteps sink into the plush wine carpet.

He clicks his fingers. Lucius’s head snaps up at once. Varis’s thin lips curl into a smirk.

“Good.” The lad’s eyes are upon him now, pleading with what last brain cells Lucius has left. “Have you been enjoying your time alone?”

“No,” Lucius replies, honest and hollow. He goes to say something else, but holds his breath. If Varis wants to hear him speak, he will command it. It is not his place to make a peep otherwise. At his sudden silence, Varis’s smirk becomes a grin.

“Poor thing.” He’s just in his undergarments now, padded gambeson peeled off and left in the laundry pile. “All alone with nothing to do, not an onze of initiative in your pretty blonde head. Mm…” As he nears the bed, he leans close to inspect Lucius. He doesn’t have to; his eyesight’s fine, but he yearns for a whiff of that delectable aroma his lover carries. Lush, sweet and fertile, it beads in the sweat at Lucius’s brow and gathers in the nectar of his loins. Which isn’t going anywhere, thanks to the underside of the corset cutting into his groin so tight he can’t even throb. It’s like his body knows to watch itself when Varis is around – Lucius begs it won’t betray him. His neglected heat, however, has other ideas.

As Varis leans close enough to brush his third eye against his lover’s, Lucius’s lashes flutter closed as his Resonance struggles to read. He wants to hook those tendrils of aether right into Varis’s mind and bend him into an unbridled beast of fuckery. Dick, balls, and absolute gall. But he can’t. That damned collar prevents him from so much as casting a mote of wind from his lips. Satisfied with the momentary contact, Varis withdraws and Lucius _whines_. Varis’s brow rises.

“Don’t tell me you’re complaining already. Patience, like I said.”

Lucius has been patient enough. He doesn’t like this, being forced to wait, especially not for such a ridiculously long period of time. It _is_ the first time they’ve tried this for more than a day, and he’s just about at his wits end with Varis’s absolute control over his desperate form. Why, if he had his hands free, he…

Wait a minute. He does. But he’s been ordered to keep them folded behind his back, much like one would if left at parade rest in the Militum. Varis is watching him, perceiving the gears turning in his pretty little head with as much insight as a mouse in a mail tube. He doesn’t ask what Lucius is thinking about. Of course it’s sex. What he does is pull out his things from the right hand side of their walk-in wardrobe, approaching Lucius with the long black crop and a blindfold. Lucius offers no resistance as Varis ties the cloth around his head, obscuring all three eyes into a world of pitch. Lucius’s head drops, disoriented and just a tad nauseous as he loses his sense of just where he is in the world. The tip of the crop brushes beneath his chin and brings his head back up.

“Stay there.” Varis commands, and the crop licks away from Lucius’s paper-white skin. Taps here and there to mark each of Lucius’s limbs, so the lad at least remembers he has those. Lucius flinches as his senses narrow to the lone sensation of that little leather flap touching him wherever Varis pleases. He has no idea how such a powerful man with hands bigger than his head can hold such fine control between his fingers – it doesn’t hurt unless Varis wants it to, and he never does unless Lucius has earned some punishment. For now, Lucius is minding his own business – he has little choice otherwise – and Varis completes his alignment with the crop. Drags it down Lucius’s blindfolded third eye, and along his lovely hooked nose.

“You’ve been very patient for me.” Varis says softly, and Lucius knows he’s close but not _exactly_ where. “I do think you’ve earned your reward.”

_‘Please tell me it’s you.’_ Lucius thinks. _‘Please.’_

“Hold still.” Varis begins to unlace Lucius out of the corset, feeling the lad tremble beneath his fingers. He doesn’t make skin contact yet, careful to only pull apart the laces and sighing appreciatively at the sight. Lucius’s creamy soft stomach surges out of its confines, marked red and raw by where the lacing had cut into him. His sides swell and shiver, thighs parting eager for the chastity compartment to fall away. Varis doesn’t torment him any longer than necessary – he holds the bulk of the corset and pushes down, working it away from under Lucius’s body. Tangible relief overcomes Lucius in that moment, and a fresh wave of slick gushes from his core. It paints his thighs, seeps into the bed, and is promptly shoved back up into him by Varis’s thick index finger.

“Gyee!” Lucius gasps, whole body wrenching backwards and out of position with the shock of it. Varis laughs at him, grinning Galvus bastard that he is, and scissors Lucius right open like he hasn’t been clamped tight for a week straight.

“Don’t tear on me, now.” Varis growls, amusement dancing through his aethers. “You just let me know if it hurts.”

Lucius has never known such bliss in all his life – like hell it’s going to hurt when he’s been aching for this for what feels like a whole damn era! He spreads himself and whines, a long high trill that resembles an ostentatious bird calling for a mate. The bed creaks under Varis’s considerable weight as he shifts around, one hand pressing down on Lucius’s stomach where the corset’s marks have not yet faded. He takes huge, groping handfuls of buttery soft flesh and jiggles it about, having honestly missed the sight of his beloved’s delectable softness over the past week. Lucius, of course, creams himself with a soundless cry the minute Varis fondles his gut and his inner walls clench around the fingers trying to spread them. Varis grins.

Now the real fun begins.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And then overstim happens! :D


	8. [NSFW] Semi-public/"Please Use Me."

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,343 words / Oneshot
> 
> Varis does not enjoy long, droning meetings in which he has to actually listen to the opinions of people beneath him. Luckily, Lucius is there to distract him. And vice versa, too…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Semipublic sex, vaginal fingering, meetings, fade-to-black, sexual fantasies, telepathy
> 
> Horny Rating: Considerable

They shouldn’t be doing this. Not here, not now, not at a meeting of Garlemald’s biggest political players outside the Senate. Varis has been drinking steadily to dull the ache rattling through his skull whenever someone speaks – clearly, he’s forgotten the consequences of last night’s overindulgence. He’s on his third glass of scotch, filled up to the brim, and nobody’s batted an eyelid despite the increasingly rough tone he takes whenever anyone challenges him. He’s the Emperor, his word is law, but they’re trying to negotiate here. And Varis is not in the mood.

Lucius sits by his side quietly rubbing his thumbs together, brows furrowed and gaze boring through the table like he’s trying to burn a hole through it. If he doesn’t concentrate on keeping his aethers at bay, he actually might. Looking after Varis’s fragile mental state is hard enough, but tolerating the presence of so many other people and their scheming thoughts is proving more difficult than he anticipated. He has his collar tuned to the finest filtering possible, as his Resonance has never really been able to tolerate large groups of people in his immediate proximity. But even so, it’s a struggle. His whole body strains on high alert, listening for any shifts in mood that might render their currently rather heated discussion dangerous. Varis is letting them duke it out, the senators and socialites and noble whatsits in charge of things Varis doesn’t have the time to care for. He’s _tired_. Now that the war is over, he has more work than ever piled upon his desk in terms of trade agreements, loosening border restrictions, petitions from every corner of the Empire demanding this or that… even Lucius can’t sit through it all.

Varis growls in response to someone asking him a question, shaking his head. His top Tribunus swoops in with a calculated defense, sitting to Varis’s left and picking up almost all the slack of his Emperor’s disregard. He’s worked for Varis nearly half his life; he knows what to do. Even if he doesn’t like it, and is inwardly side-eyeing the way Varis has a hand on Lucius’s bare thigh and seems to be using him like a stress ball. Lucius, for his part, is holding himself together quite admirably, never mind how he seems to spread his legs just a little further whenever Varis’s fingers curl in…

It's not like they can’t do this in private. Half the palace knows Varis is fucking his advisor, the dainty little blonde from Ala Mhigo who apparently Zenos had gifted to his father as one would a rare bottle of wine. Wrapped up in a neat little corset and miniskirt to match, Lucius is well accustomed to playing the part of sexy secretary for his Radiance’s pleasure. That, and he genuinely thrives off the hot, cloying lust permeating Varis’s steel aethers whenever he bends _just so_. He does his job, he does it well, and he looks bloody fine while doing it too. That corset he got himself into this morning may be squeezing the life out of him, but he can’t deny the delectable way it cinches his waist and makes his ass look _massive_. Moreso than usual. Half the men in the room forgot their practised propositions the moment he walked in. And Varis had merely wrapped an arm around his waist and ushered him to sit down.

Now, Varis runs his thick fingers along Lucius’s buttery inner thigh, tracing rough callus along smooth, soft flesh. Lucius’s stockings only go up to about mid thigh; anything above is fair game and it all belongs to him. Higher he goes, knuckles pushing his advisor’s straining skirt up to the point where it hides nothing at all, crooking his fingers back to press against Lucius’s sex. Lucius stiffens all over, eyes wide behind cool rectangular frames. They slip down his nose a little as he squirms, and the senator sitting opposite him raises a brow. Lucius merely pushes his glasses right back up along with the bit of hair fallen over his brow, tucking the lush ringlets back behind his ear. His hair’s grown so _long_ over the past few years. It fluffs about his waist and spills in glorious oodles over his bare, broad shoulders, tempting Varis to just bury his face in it and never come out. Such behaviour would be terribly inappropriate however and in lieu of hiding himself thus, Varis settles for imagining what he’ll do to Lucius the minute this thrice-damned meeting is over.

And Lucius, with his Resonance tuned especially high for the man sitting next to him, sees it all. Varis’s huge, strong hands itching to grab him by the hips and raw him against the table, bending him over in his little corset like a ball-jointed doll posed for his pleasure. Fucking him with only the bare minimum of stretching, knowing Lucius will adapt around him and feel little pain as his body welcomes _too much_. Varis has always been too much until he met Lucius, a man perfectly shaped for his cock, his cuddles, his kisses and all. And as he imagines seating himself balls-deep in his advisor’s fat ass, his idle nudging at Lucius’s heat grows more insistent, shifting lace panties aside and delving as far as he can reach. By now, Lucius is thoroughly dripping and struggling to maintain his composure even as the meeting takes a more argumentative turn and people are raising their voices, plaintively bickering before their Emperor. Tol Verrius looks like he’s going to have an aneurysm, blatantly ignoring whatever the hell Varis is doing and trying to catch what everybody’s saying. Varis’s brows are scrunched down with a dangerous gleam in his golden eyes, his mind firmly fixed on the fantasy of just taking Lucius here and now before the eyes of his fellows. Relishing in the glory of his prized lover, the one thing he has for himself and will never have to share as long as he lives. For Lucius has given himself completely to Varis, wanting nothing more than to do good work for the Empire and be praised for it on occasion. And, of course, feel wanted.

How Varis wants him.

“I think,” Varis growls, drawing the attention of the whole room with his deep, gravelly voice loud enough to command several legions to their knees, “This meeting is well past the point of any productive discussion.” He manages not to slur his words together by thinking _very_ hard on them, intoning each syllable with such gravity that it comes across thrice as intimidating as usual. Withdrawing his fingers from Lucius and folding both arms, he snarls. “Begone, the lot of you. Tol Verrius and I will discuss what new legislation, if any, will pass.”

None have the guts to challenge him, and so one by one they all file out with more than a few glances to Lucius. Lucius, who has his legs tightly squeezed together and is staring into the table with such burning fervor that a bit of smoke has begun to curl from the polished top.

Verrius stays seated, glaring pointedly at Varis once the others have left. “Your Radiance, with all due respect-”

Varis puts a hand up. “I’m not hearing it. Deal with whatever they were going on about, have it on my desk by the end of the week. I’ll take care of it then.”

“You can’t keep procrastinating like this.” Verrius implores his Emperor to pay attention for once but Lucius leans forwards to stare at him, crimson gaze barely visible beyond the bulk of Varis’s chest.

“Yes he can.” Lucius rubs his face against his Radiance’s arm, only so tall as to nuzzle his bicep. “Will you leave us for a moment? We have much to discuss.”

Verrius squints, Varis waving him off with a dismissive flick of the wrist. The door isn’t even shut behind him when he hears Lucius yelp and Varis growl something under his breath. He sighs. ‘ _Who’s really running this Empire here…?_ ’


	9. [NSFW] Gentle Sex/First Time

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1039 words / Ficlet  
> Lucius remembers his first time with Varis. In particular, that _tongue._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Oral sex, vaginal fingering, varis eats the mingey peebis, squirting (or SQUARTing as written here)  
> Horny rating: Considerable

This piece was posted as a standalone work, which you can view [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975125)!  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23975125>


	10. [NSFW] Sex Toys/Pregnancy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1,169 words (nice) / Ficlet
> 
> Lucius, heavily pregnant and unable to tend to himself, badgers Varis for attention.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Fingering, Sex toys, Mpreg, male lactation, breastplay, established relationship, domestic banter, swearing, pregnancy, dirty talk, belly kink (probably), trans male character
> 
> Horny Rating: Quite Considerable

“Vaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaariiiiiissss…” Lucius has been whining for minutes, now, as his husband putters about the room attending to everything but him. “Please...”

Varis opens yet another drawer and rifles through the contents. “You know we can’t. It’s too dangerous.” Bottles and jars of expensive scents clink and clatter. He won’t find what he’s looking for in here. “Just be patient, my sweet…”

“Don’t ‘my sweet’ me!” Lucius snaps, trying to sit upright and failing miserably. “Get over here. I’ll piss down your damn throat. Bloody hell.”

“I’ll clear my schedule for that.” Varis chuckles softly and stands to open a box sitting atop the ornate, gilded vanity. “Hmm…”

“Like hell you will! What are you even looking for, anyway?” Writhing, Lucius tears at the fabric of his gossamer nightgown in irritation. The thing shreds like tissue and he almost immediately regrets it – not that it matters, for he can easily have another one made for him within a day. “If you can’t find it, just buy a new one!”

“The people won’t be happy if they find out I’ve been using their taxes for things like this.” Prize in hand, Varis turns to triumphantly present Lucius with a long, slender vibrator. Ceruleum blue strips of conductive tubing swirl about the length of it, while a curved portion glitters with buttons. Straps dangle from the device intended to secure it to one’s pelvis, and Lucius will certainly need those if his current state is any indication. Seven months pregnant and barely able to walk, he stares at the toy like he’s deciding whether or not to be offended by it. He chooses the former, and scrunches his brows together.

“Are you serious? That thing’s _tiny_!” He turns up his fine hooked nose and pouts. “I want my Varis.”

“And you have him, love. Here…” Varis comes to sit on the edge of the bed, turned towards Lucius with the device in hand. “You won’t be able to take me, but this should at least provide some relief.”

“My. Varis.” Lucius reaches out and grabs hold of the closest thing he can reach – his husband’s thick bicep, which he can’t even get his hand halfway around. “Urgh…! Come _here_.”

“Yes, yes.” Varis shifts himself over and helps Lucius up, careful not to jostle him around too much. He’s easily put on some eighty or so ponzes over the past year, and while Varis is strong, it feels like he’s benching himself. “Up you get. How are you feeling?”

“Heugh.” Lucius tries to wriggle and his back muscles say _nope_. “Back hurts. And my cunt. Do something about it...!” There’s more a plea than demand in his voice, and Varis never likes to leave him wanting.

“Would you like a massage?” Varis asks, setting the toy aside to tend to Lucius properly. “I’ll get you nicely set up.”

“Want you to _eat_ my fucking _ass_ already, Veez! You have any idea how hard it is to just lay here and do nothing all day?”

“I can’t say I do.” Varis runs a hand down Lucius’s massive stomach, gingerly feeling the taut, reddened skin. Resonant though he is, Lucius is not immune to stretch marks, and his body can barely cope with the strain of feeding three aether-hungry children inside. “Oh…”

“Nyeeurgh. Even your fingers would…” Lucius winces, and shifts his weight. “Ow.” Something – or rather some _one_ kicks him from the inside. Varis bites his lip. “Is this what I get for wanting just a little relief?”

“Lucius, love… here. How about this.” Varis pulls Lucius up into a sitting position, maneuvering the lad into his lap while he rests his own back against the headboard of the bed. “You just lay back and let me look after you, alright? I promise it’ll be okay.”

“Don’t want okay.” Lucius mutters. “Want _you_.”

“And I’m here,” says Varis, all velvet and honey with none of the usual steel. He’s so gentle with Lucius; he always has been, but now moreso than ever he knows his husband really needs it. “I always will be. Let me see…” With Lucius’s head positioned between his thick pecs, he runs his hand along the front of the torn nightgown. “Oh dear.” Lucius flushes with embarrassment, then pleasure as Varis cups his plump, swollen breasts in both hands and fondles them lightly. Part of the reason why his back hurts is because of these. Once mere fattened chest meat, they’re a proper set of hefty tits now, milk-filled and aching for release. Varis plays with them idly, while Lucius pats his hands around for the vibrator. He can’t wait any longer to get something in him, and strains to reach past his belly.

“You want it?” Varis murmurs, reaching down to guide it between Lucius’s thick thighs. His arms are longer than his husband’s, and he manages easily. “Tell me if it hurts.”

“Like a bloody finger.” Lucius tips his head back and tries to bite Varis on the chin. “Honestly- aah!” The toy buzzes once, then starts up a steady pattern of deep, slow pulses. His pelvic muscles are ever so weak, and so it’s up to Varis to push it up into him as far as it’ll go. And it gets about six ilms before it meets resistance, and Lucius is squirming around. “Th-that’s, haahnghh…”

“Indeed it is.” The smirk in Varis’s voice sends heat straight to Lucius’s core, while his free hand seizes the chance to drive it further along. “You’ve missed this, haven’t you? You can hardly wait for me, each and every day…” He only needs a finger to circle Lucius’s navel, and follow the sparse blonde fluff down to his plump, dripping sex. “Look at how wet you are. I’ve barely even touched you…”

Lucius whines long and high, desperately trying to fuck himself on the pulsing device completely out of his grasp. Half-formed protests and pleas spill from his lips, and when Varis angles the toy _just so_ , he clamps down on it with all the force at his disposal. It’s enough to crush a watermelon on most days. That only intensifies the sensations, though, and Varis turns up the buzzing to a slightly higher setting. Lucius’s eyes roll back into his head, he clings to Varis’s meaty forearms, he begs for more, _faster_ and gets it as Varis goes right at him with two thick fingers.

“You like that, love? That what you’ve been waiting for?”

“Nnnnnnhhhhrghhh…” Lucius digs his nails in and Varis winces. The lad’s strong, compromised as he is. “Va…Varissss…” There’s a definite throb beneath him, now, and his insistent rutting only serves to harden Varis further. “You… you wanna, I know you do…” It’s mightily tempting to clap his cheeks – he knows that much; it always has been hard for Varis to resist the draw of Lucius’s ass. But he has to now for their childrens’ safety, so fingers and toys will have to make do.

They can always make more in the years to come, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [I know it cuts off a bit weirdly but I was getting a little burned out with writing so much porn lmao]


	11. [NSFW] Threesome/Double Penetration

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1530 words / oneshot  
> Dick and Balls in the Imperial Palace. Three sets, all pounding Lucius.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Cum inflation, belly kink, threesome, triple penetration, Lucius's Fat Ass, rough sex, pwp  
> Horny Rating: Quite Considerable
> 
> Regula is OOC in this and Gaius probably is too but idc, porn. A more in-character version of this piece is in the works, but I rushed to meet the WT deadline.

“Hurry up.” Lucius whines, squirming against Varis’s naked body. And oh, does Varis feel naked, wholly unaccustomed to the amount of dick and balls currently wiggling in his peripheral vision. He sits on an ornate chaise with his lover in his lap, trying not to stare at his best friend’s firm ass not three fulms from his face. Regula stands off to the right helping Gaius out of his armour, punctuating the quiet room with the occasional _thunk_ of metal hitting the carpet. Lucius’s quick, shallow breathing against Varis’s bare skin isn’t helping either, light and fluttery and ever so enticing when he _begs_. Varis tries not to listen, or stare down at the writhing pile of horny Resonant desperately grasping at him. Lucius is wearing little more than the gilded choker and opal earrings Varis had given him last Summer, and practically embodies the indulgence Varis craves. It’s been so _long_ since they’ve fucked, or made love for that matter – what with all the conquering going on as of late. Regula and Gaius are here to share in Varis’s most coveted pleasures before they march off to war – Lucius himself offered _‘a taste of what awaits you on your successful return.’_

He had no idea what he was getting himself into.

“There.” Regula chucks Gaius’s breastplate aside and plasters his hands to his hips, grinning brightly. “All done! Now, which end do you want?”

Gaius blinks, none too fond of the man discussing Lucius’s various orifices as one might choose a cut of steak. He glances over to Varis, who’s struggling to maintain his composure with Lucius rubbing himself all over his finely muscled form. Varis’s biceps bulge with the strain of keeping them both up, Lucius practically laying on him now as he squirms and squirms some more. The Emperor _trembles_ with the effort of holding back his long-awaited climax.

“Your Radiance…?” Gaius sets a polite hand over his erection, Regula openly palming his own off to the side. “If I may…”

“Take his ass.” Varis growls, and Lucius squeals in delight. “Regula, his mouth.”

“Right!” Regula comes around the side of the chaise, missing the way Varis averts his eyes the moment he draws close. “Try not to choke, mm?”

“I’ll try not to _bite_ you.” Lucius grins, reaching over and promptly finding himself ass-up, face buried in Varis’s chest. “Gwah!”

Laying down, Varis closes his eyes and arranges himself into a comfortable position. His head’s propped up just a little, but not so much that he’ll be staring into Regula’s nuts while they’re at it. He beckons, and Regula stands with legs spread by either side of his head. Gaius studiously occupies himself with Lucius’s ass, eyes glazed in sheer wonderment at the size of those cheeks. His strong fingers sink in deep and no matter how far they go, he can’t feel any muscle. Heaping, pillowy softness greets him at every squeeze, while delectable wetness trickles down the lad’s massive thighs. Varis has stretched his consort thoroughly and so it isn’t much of a struggle for Gaius to push himself in, though he definitely meets resistance after the first ilm or so. Lucius is already sinking down on Varis’s monstrous length like his greed knows no bounds, taking Regula balls-deep into his throat without so much as a whimper. Gaius pushes a little harder, glad for the copious amounts of slick pouring from Lucius’s aether-rich hole, waiting for a hand or leg or _something_ to tell him it’s too much. The only thing he feels is Lucius clamping down on him, raising his hips, and Varis’s fat nuts tensing upon contact with his own.

“Do you… do this sort of thing often?” Gaius asks, and Regula scoffs at him.

“’Course they do. Found them going at it over biscuits and tea last week, would you believe that? Right on the freakin’ balcony.” He winces as Lucius’s teeth graze his length, idle thrusting doing little to discourage him. “Ow! Don’t bite me!”

“Regula…” Varis’s voice rumbles in his chest and Lucius’s ass relaxes a little further, allowing Gaius to set a decent pace behind him. The Emperor sighs, huge hands running along Lucius’s plush sides and taking hold of his bulging stomach. He can feel himself in there, thick and heavy buried almost two fulms up the lad’s cunt, and it's a wonder Lucius hasn’t torn in three different places with how full he is. “Mrrgh… Gaius, take him deeper.” It’s clear he wants Gaius to do most of the thrusting, content to just lay there and be pleased as is his royal right. But Gaius has, in fact, run out of dick – though it’s not like Lucius is complaining. Not like he _can_. Regula is having the time of his life fucking the lad’s face with both hands fisted in Lucius’s fluffy blonde curls, tugging him back whenever he tries to breathe. Varis told him Lucius liked it rough, and Regula does aim to please. Gaius prefers a much gentler approach, especially with someone he doesn’t know all that well. But orders are orders. He shoves himself in deep and Lucius _yelps_.

“That’s it.” Varis groans, lashes fluttering as his golden gaze rolls to pure white, lips parted and breath coming just a little quicker. “Nnnn…” Lucius feels tighter than ever around him, and the sensation of Gaius’s thick cock gliding against his own with only a thin wall of flesh between them is more pleasing than he’d like to admit. Having his own Legatus _pleasure_ him... He’d only ever dreamed of it. “Gaiusss….”

“S-Sir?” A dark flush touches Gaius’s cheeks, spreading down his chest and dissolving into his thick, wiry hair. Varis doesn’t respond, only gripping Lucius’s thick sides harder and rocking up into him with the strength of his magnificent core. Lucius emits a strangled little whimper around Regula’s cock, holding the man’s hips so he doesn’t break his neck with how hard he’s going. He’s never been so stuffed in all his life with so many hands upon him, manhandled to the point of giving himself over completely. Not even ten minutes in and he’s already fucked boneless, letting Gaius raw him within an inch of his life while the motion of his pliant body rides Varis closer and closer to completion. His backside ripples like liquid and his thighs too, while his belly bulges almost comically from the angle of Varis’s cock inside him. Gaius has clearly overestimated his own stamina when he looks down at Lucius’s ass – he tries to distract himself, stare at Regula’s broad, scarred chest and his sculpted shoulders…

“Rghh.” He tucks his chin down, eyes screwed shut. Sweat beads at his brow and trickles down the longer he rocks againt Lucius’s tight ass, the hottest he’s ever enjoyed. He lifts a hand from the lad’s hip – so wide, perfectly shaped to take Varis’s monolithic cock, he notes – and gives him a squeezing slap on the thigh. Lucius groans through his nose, a long, carnal plea for more. Regula draws back a little, giving Lucius a chance to taste his essence leaking thick and tasty.

“Do that again.” Regula commands, not even looking at Gaius now as he stares into Lucius’s flushed face. Gaius does so of his own volition and Lucius’s jaw drops, his tongue delves into Regula’s slit and he swallows him so completely that Regula nuts at once. Blasts all over Lucius’s face, drawing back just so he can see the lad struggle to drink what sprays across his cheeks, into his hair, covering his third eye. The minute _that_ happens, Lucius’s expression changes. His breath comes in shuddering, feeble gasps, his eyes glaze over unseeing, and his voice cuts off to naught as his peak rolls through him from head to toe. Gaius can’t hold himself any longer and gives himself to the squeeze of Lucius’s tight ass milking him for all he’s worth, shooting thick, hot seed into the lad’s guts with a near bestial growl. He rakes his nails along porcelain skin that blooms pink at his touch, digs into Lucius’s ass and stays hilted despite the resistance pushing at him from within. He wars for space with Varis’s huge cock, the Emperor unleashing a veritable torrent of cum into Lucius’s swelling womb. While Lucius has yet to be properly bred (on account of the season and whatnot) Varis has primed him for it by filling him night after night with a whole gallon of his seed. Varis jerks roughly up into him, bumps against Gaius and doesn’t even care. Lucius’s stomach swells and swells until it looks like it might burst, bulging out at the sides as Regula lets him slump down flat against Varis. Lucius barely has the strength to hold himself up and buries his face in Varis’s chest. Regula’s cum drips from his sticky blonde curls, dribbling down his neck, defiling them both. And Lucius relishes it. Varis too, having just nut himself into oblivion. Regula has a goofy grin from ear to ear that suggests he’ll be hanging around the Palace a bit more often.

Gaius is going to be feeling it in his spine tomorrow. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> please comment if you liked it


	12. [NSFW] Knotting/Impregnation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 538 words / Ficlet
> 
> The aftermath of a good, glutinous breeding sesh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Male lactation, Mpreg, mating cycles/in heat, stomach bulge (from dick), belly kink, cum inflation, knotting, impregnation, breeding kink, trans male character
> 
> Horny Rating: Extreme

There’s a mirror on the eastern wall. It’s a fine room, this one, an enormous guest suite which Varis has requisitioned for the duration of Lucius’s Summer heat. Decked out with magitek drones used to adjust the pillows and furniture, it’s a wholly private fuckdome for just the two of them. And Varis loves the mirrors. He gazes at Lucius’s reflection, the lad completely worn out from being rawed for three hours straight. His belly bulges obscenely with the outline of Varis’s swollen cock buried deep, womb filled to bursting with thick, potent seed. Yet still he looks so _small_ in his mate's arms, Varis’s huge body eclipsing his own all corded muscle and scarworn skin. Varis cradles him lovingly, fingers tracing the vast, tender expanse of Lucius’s distended stomach. Neither of them have really eaten anything and Lucius looks like he’s just gone through a seven-course feast. Varis rocks lightly up into him, fat knot nudging the lad’s cervix.

“Nh…” Lucius grunts and scrunches his face up, shallow breathing paused as he tries to speak. He manages only a thin, weary sigh, lush lips parted and drooling. How Varis loves him, his treasure of cream and silk, marble and milk. They've been together for half a decade now and Varis still relishes the wholeness and warmth Lucius brings to his life. He runs his hand from Lucius’s swollen gut to his plump breasts, already engorged with milk to feed their newly seeded young. It’ll be another nine months before Lucius has anyone to feed, but for the time being, he leaks like there’s no tomorrow. Varis could do with a taste; he’s somewhat dehydrated after pounding his beloved with very little rest. But he can’t tear his eyes away from the sight reflected back at him – his own face _smiling_ buried in Lucius’s fluffy blonde curls, hands clawed yet resting possessively about his lover’s flushed figure. He knows his seed will take this time – no Garlean can resist the knot when the time is right – and wonders how much bigger Lucius will grow throughout his pregnancy. How many children might they have, and who will they resemble? His mind wanders as he continues to stroke Lucius’s thick, plush sides, moving lower to his thighs and dipping between them for a feel. Lucius emits a soft, low sound, lacking the energy to do so much as shift his limbs on his own. Varis certainly isn’t going anywhere, not as firmly knotted as they are, but he at least wants to check that Lucius isn’t in any pain. Nothing _severe_ , anyway.

“All good?” he murmurs, breath tickling the crown of Lucius’s head.

“Uhuuh…” Lucius tries to nod, succeeding only in tensing his neck muscles and flopping back against Varis’s meaty bicep. “Full…”

“Mmm…” Just how Varis likes him, and Lucius’s favourite place to be. Wrapped up in his Radiance’s arms stuffed full of cock, on the verge of bursting in a shower of sticky cum. Truly, he would rather nothing else, and will drift off in time providing Varis stays still enough to let him. The Emperor’s so huge that every slight shift of his hips sends electrifying pleasure all the way up Lucius’s spine. “Sleep,” Varis breathes, caressing Lucius’s inner thigh with one hand and his swollen belly with another. “You shall need it in the months to come.”


	13. [NSFW] Size Kink/Secret Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 4603 words / Oneshot
> 
> Varis yae Galvus, Crown Prince of Garlemald, is under pressure from his grandfather to marry and produce an heir. But there's just one problem.  
> Varis is gay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: Vaginal fingering/sex, SQUART, Loss of Virginity, Hyper Cock, Size Kink, Secret Sex, Crossdressing, Cum Inflation, Impregnation, Belly Kink, Oral sex, varis's fat nuts  
> Horny Rating: Extreme

This work is posted as a standalone fic, and can be viewed [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181436).

<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23181436>


	14. [NSFW] Military/Authoritarian + Clothed Sex

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> [1984 words / Oneshot ]
> 
> Varis fucks his consort into a couch so he doesn't have to think about his wartime responsibilities.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kinks: Cum Inflation, Rough Sex, Military Uniforms, PwP, Belly Kink
> 
> Horny Rating: Extreme

This piece was posted separately, and so you can read it by clicking [here](https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869696)!

  
  
<https://archiveofourown.org/works/23869696>

~~~~~~~


	15. [NSFW] Omegaverse/Heatfic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1438 words / I have no fucking clue what this is
> 
> When all Varis's brain cells take up residence in his dick, basically.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tags: BIG SEX, Cum inflation, belly kink, breeding, pregnancy mention, intercrural, vaginal sex, omegaverse, omegaverse-typical consent, extremely bad writing, horny bullshit  
> Horny Rating: Extreme
> 
> Notes: Another incredibly rushed piece to meet the WT deadline. I'll try to post proper heatfic some day.

Lucius’s first heat had taken Varis by surprise. He had always presented as a well-kept Beta who could keep his legs together during the season, self control so great that it could defy his very nature. Suppressants had little effect on him, and he was generally quick enough to evade the advances of Alphas in rut with their minds seated firmly in their balls. An exemplary, dutiful son of Garlemald through and through. Why, Varis had almost believed that the lad didn’t experience heats at all!

Until he did.

~Some Time Ago~  
  
“Ra… Radian… ce…” Lucius struggles to speak, let alone salute the minute he walks into Varis’s office. The Emperor is sitting there looking at him with the same stony-faced glare he always wears, albeit softened with what seems to be concern. Lucius sucks in a sharp breath through his nose and nearly faints. The all-powerful scent of pheromones hangs in the air, a rich, cloying musk the likes of which send most Betas to the floor. Ass-up, too. He gulps at the thought of presenting himself to Varis, who has now set his paperwork aside to peer at his beloved advisor.  
“Lucius? What’s the matter with you? Come here.” The grizzled edge to his voice is a little more harsh than expected – Varis’s ruts do put quite the strain on his already needle-thin patience. Forcibly restraining his anger, he crosses one leg over the other and snarls. “Lucius!”

Lucius skitters over with cheeks clapping and hair bouncing, the prettiest picture of undying obedience anyone could ask for. He’s in a simple outfit, white shirt and black skirt with silken stockings halfway up his huge thighs. He trips in his heels, lands face-first atop Varis’s desk, and the Emperor scrapes him off the polished top like a melted slice of cheese.

“Boy, you can’t possibly be…” Varis trails off. This close, he can’t help but take a deeper sniff of that hot, sweet aroma rising from Lucius’s bared throat. He bends as far as he can, pausing. His pupils eclipse his golden gaze at the scent of raw fertility, practically tugging his cock from his pants with the need to sate it. “Oh…”

“N-nnyeegh…” Lucius squirms, lacking the strength to haul himself anywhere but Varis’s lap. He scrambles to fit himself against his Emperor’s body, groping and tugging at the fabric of his suit. The topmost button easily comes undone, having already been straining around Varis’s massive, meaty chest. “Y’Radiance, I, I need…”

“I know,” Varis growls, easily taking control of the lad’s dainty hands by grasping one wrist and yanking it away. Lucius squeaks and peers up at him, only to have Varis’s other hand plaster itself over his face. “But you can’t take me. Nobody can. Turn around, I’ll use my fingers.”

“Nnh, but I want your… your…” Even in the throes of heat Lucius can’t say it, be so _vulgar_ in the presence of his Emperor. He grinds against Varis’s cock, the thickness of it surging through tattered trousers seeking his hole. It’s so huge that Lucius can’t even sit on it, filling Varis’s lap with its mighty girth and some hefty balls to boot. Lucius shifts, spreading his legs as far as they can go and he’s certainly flexible enough, but Varis isn’t going to put up with his wriggling for much longer. The Emperor’s massive hands cinch around Lucius’s waist and haul him up, Varis grunting with the effort of lifting all that dough onto his desk.

“You’ve gotten _heavy_.” Varis mutters as he stands, eyeing with naked hunger the way Lucius hikes up his skirt and bares his sopping cunt for entry. “I told you, you cannot take me. Let me see how tight you are…” He peels off one leather glove and runs his knuckles down Lucius’s plump sex, idly caressing soft folds all the way down to his entrance. Nudging lacy white panties aside, Varis dips a finger in and meets resistance the second he pushes. Lucius gasps, eyes rolling back. He looks like he's already nut himself into a coma.

“Are you- Lucius. I haven’t done anything yet.” Varis withdraws, only to have Lucius start whining and reaching for him, incoherent half-words tumbling from his parted lips. “Oh, dear…” Varis wants to be gentle. Wants their first mating to be late at night after an opulent dinner, tangled in the silk sheets of their shared bed. But with the way Lucius is begging to be fucked inside out and his cock dripping in carnal anticipation, he barely has the mental capacity to suggest a change of location. No, what he does is take his length in hand (he needs two, but one belongs on Lucius’s chest keeping him down) and give it a few cursory strokes, lining it up with his advisor’s tight hole. He ruts easily between Lucius’s huge, fat thighs, plush foreskin teasing the lad’s sex with the promise of entry. But he can’t fit. Four and a half ilms wide – Lucius will tear in half. So he presses up as far as he can – Lucius welcomes him further, though his face creases with discomfort – and Varis coos to him softly, comfortingly.  
“Shhh. I’m not going to hurt you. This far is enough.”  
Lucius tries to focus on his Emperor’s face, those finely angled brows and stern, suave lips, but can only see a mess of platinum hair and fleshy blurs. He reaches blindly and finds muscle, delicate fingertips stroking along Varis’s arm and finding it planted square in his chest. When had that happened? It felt so _natural_ to be pinned here, helpless, though he vaguely registers Varis asking now if he’s ready.

“Fuck me,” Lucius pleads, “Please, _please_ …”

“I’ll do my best.” says Varis, and holds the head of his cock firmly against Lucius’s entrance. It relaxes for him just a bit, though it’s nowhere near enough to slip completely in. Varis curses his size, hand drawing back to stroke himself faster, already pouring thick seed into Lucius’s pliant body for how long he has waited for this. “This… this should be enough to sate you for a couple of days.”

Lucius shakes his head, rich blonde curls fluffing about while his earrings jingle against the desktop. “Want you – haah – to _breed me,_ Sir, please…! _”_

Varis’s cock twitches eagerly at that, balls swelling tight and full with a fresh wave of lust. “You tempt me _so terribly_ , boy… None have taken you before, I presume?”  
“Only you,” Lucius pants, tearing at his shirt like it’s choking him, searing his flesh the longer he goes without skin contact and Varis’s fingers digging into his plump pecs. “Only you. Fuck me, Radiance, nnh!”

“How sweetly you beg…” Varis is almost there, his stamina nonexistent in the throes of his rut, and his wrist is beginning to ache with how hard he’s whacking off. But it isn’t long before Lucius squeezes his thighs together and that glorious heat sends him over the edge, Varis gritting his teeth and dipping his head down as his climax takes him. He floods Lucius with a torrent of cum, thick and sticky and unending in its release. More and more and _more_ it pours, surging from his massive balls and stuffing the lad’s virgin womb to bursting. Lucius’s belly swells outwards with every spurt, Varis keeping his cock tight against him so not a single drop goes to waste. It isn’t long before Lucius is drowning in his own pleasure, writhing as the pressure grows too much to bear. It is then that Varis swiftly plugs him with a toy from somewhere in his desk, pulling out to continue spraying his gluey seed all over his secretary’s willing body. Lucius shudders and gasps and coughs a fair bit, face painted in cum and more than enough going down the wrong way. Bloated with his Emperor’s essence to the point of mirroring pregnancy, he feels his flimsy skirt tear around his stomach where his womb yet bulges outwards, heavy and full. His shirt is already in ragged strips around him, but he can’t really tell what’s what with all the white spraying around. Varis looks like he’s about to collapse and gives one last nut onto Lucius’s belly, before slumping heavily into his tall leather chair.

“Haaghh…” He’s been holding that nut for what felt like years, and now barely has the strength to tend to his beloved receptacle. Lucius is more than happy to stay there marinating in his seed on top of his desk, but if _someone_ doesn’t clean up, well…

It’s not Varis’s problem. He’s the Emperor, after all.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment if you enjoyed this!


End file.
